I Wish
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "Damn, I wish it could've been me…"


**Lyrics are on center and italicized and yeah I recommend you listening to I Wish by Hot Chelle Rae while reading this. It's an awesome song and they are one of my favorite band their songs are just awesome!**

**If you listened to it please do let me know on the review section and maybe u may come to like them too hehe!~ they are just awesome.**

**Oneshot people : ) enjoy it ya'll!~ and to those asking do I take request? Hmm no, sorry haven't done it before and maybe soon I'll take some request if ever I feel like it~ **

**Also thanks for reviewing in my other stories lovely people!~**

**NALU!~ yeah fluff and shit oneshot for u lovely readers!~ : ) hihihihi! I know a lot of u listen to music just like me when I read stories, fics or a book or whatever XD haha!**

…

**Title:** I Wish

**Summary:** "Damn, I wish it could've been me" Inspired by a song I Wish~ By: Hot Chelle Rae

…

She was beautiful…

Smart…

Kind…

So perfect…

"Lucy…" I breathe…

Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia…

Blonde hair, Chocolate eyes, Rosy cheeks and lips and a bubbly personality and a weirdo…

I sighed dreamily.

The girl I like ever since I transferred here in Fiore High.

"Natsu…" I turned around as I heard a familiar voice called me.

_If I could wish anything_

_Close my eyes and count to three_

_All I want is you_

_All I need is you_

_You're like the pot of gold_

_At the end of the rainbow_

_All I want is you_

_All I need is you_

"Luce…" I smiled so widely as I saw her.

Everything…

Everything was so perfect.

I got to know her better and better and yeah basically we have become the best of friends.

Of course we know each other's secrets and stuff but there was this one revelation that has got me I don't know… let's just say she—

…

We were sitting on the bench on the field in school talking.

Happy that I get to spend some time with her.

"Really?"

"Yeah did you saw the part when he kicked her in the face?" I said smiling as I saw her face very interested on the topic that we are talking about.

"Yeah~ that was hilarious but yeah there is also this— " Her phone rang.

"Just one sec." She said and answered her phone.

"Hey~" She said smiling widely as I saw her face knowing to well who she was talking too.

I just stared and admired her face secretly as she talked.

"Really? I'm now here at the field hanging out with Natsu and-" She stopped halfway as a person wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her on the cheek surprising her.

"Baby~" She said surprised as she turned around and kissed him full on the lips.

My eyes shifted suddenly feeling like a third wheel as I saw her blushing smiling face as she stared at back at her boyfriend.

—Yeap, that's it…

—She has a boyfriend…

And I can't help but feel jealous at the lucky guy that she is with right this moment now.

_And I could give you the world tonight_

_We could do anything you'd like if you weren't with him…_

…

"I'll see you around Natsu~" She said waving off with a smile leaving me alone on the bench with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, see ya Luce…" I said as I watched her retreating back figure as she made her way to her boyfriend and kissed him sweetly on the cheek and hold his hand and laced and entwined their fingers together as they walked home.

_I wish I knew before I knew that someone else was loving you_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me_

_Damn girl, I wish it could've been me_

_One more thing before you go_

_I just gotta let you know_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me_

_Damn girl, I wish it could've been me_

"I wish it could've been me…" I whispered sadly sighing as I looked down.

…

Currently here at the Gym.

Everyone was cheering at her…

A lot of girls likes her and envy her. A lots of guys envy the boy she is dating which includes me.

Sighs…

"Go~ Lu-chan!"

"Heartfilia is such a pretty girl"

"Man~ Her boyfriend is one lucky dude"

"She's one fine girl beauty and brains"

Lucy served the ball gracefully making the people go in awe including me.

I sighed.

I just like her.

I just…

Everything about her…

Why?

Why is it always so wrong?

Everything…

Why wasn't I in the right place and the right time?

I stared out of space getting lost just thinking about her.

"Dragneel watch out!" A volleyball came flying across hitting me square on the face.

"Ouch…" I mumbled getting up rubbing my cheek.

"You alright Natsu? Sorry it's my second serve that got a little out of control" She said worriedly as she touched my cheek sending shivers on my spine and butterflies started to flutter on my stomach making me churn and blushed.

"It's fine…" I touched her hand on impulse making me blushed ten time more.

Did she just blushed?

I blinked once again just making sure.

Impossible… I'm imagining things again.

"Now your all red Natsu are you really alright?" She said worriedly biting her bottom lip as she inspected me leaning in closer making my heart race.

"Heartfilia!" A voice called making us startled.

Damn…

"Since you hit him take him to the clinic…" The coach said in commando.

"Come on let's go and let's get you treated" She said grabbing my hand making me fuzzy at the simple contact.

While I saw Gray gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'Get her man!' I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, thanks Luce…" I said smiling at her.

"Anything for my besti~ Natsu" She said as she assisted me a little as I felt a little dizzy at the after effects of the hit.

_**Yeah, Best friend…**_

Friendzone~ Figures…

...

"Ouch Luce~" I moaned a little as she kept patting ice on my bruised cheek and I am quite sure I am making weird faces right now.

She giggled.

"You look cute" She said leaning as patted a bruised again.

I pouted.

Yeah I'm your cute _**best friend.**_

"You're a weirdo and a sadist Luce~" I said as she then patted it making her giggle and I winced and I touched her hand making her stop and pulled her close to me in an impulse.

"I'm not I—" She stopped midway as she felt herself so close to me.

We both stared into each other's eyes.

_I like the way you roll_

_So just let the truth be told_

_All I want is you_

_All I need is you_

_Just like a luxury_

_You're one of the finest things_

_All I want is you_

_All I need is you_

Surely I can feel my heart drumming so hard and fast as this is the first time that I had her this close our distance almost close to 0 almost close to kissing each other. Just one more lean.

Just one more…

Just…

One…

More…

None of us said anything…

"Luce…" I whispered as I almost felt her soft lips so closely lingering against mine.

"Natsu… I—" She started but then I leaned in closing our distance together to a 0.

_And I could give you the world tonight_

_We could do anything you'd like if you weren't with him_

"I smell someone injured! Sorry, a while ago I was at the restroom…" Kimchi-sensei said bolting through the door sniffing as he rubbed his beardy chin.

We broke away startled and looking away I'm sure that we are both blushing hard and I gulped.

Dammit… I cursed mentally…

I was so close…

So close…

Dammit!

"I, I have to umm since Kimchi-sensei is here. Get well Natsu. I'll… I- I'll see you later" Lucy said very fast and left.

Damn, she must've hate me for almost kissing her.

I sighed and looked down.

"Ahhh,~ Young love~" Kimchi-sensei said teasing me as I glared at him and he just smirked and threw me an ice pack square on the face.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

…

Oh, man~ I sighed.

"Prom is coming up next week. Flame-brain have any dates?" He asked as he took a seat beside me at the cafeteria.

"I don't know man…" I groaned as I bit my fork.

He just shook his head at me.

"Poor you dude~" He knew that I only liked Lucy only her and the fact that I can't ask her to the Prom is that one she has a boyfriend and two oh I don't know she see's me as her besti or best friend me Natsu Dragneel her best friend!

I'm so fucking Friendzoned!

I sighed exasperatedly once again.

_I wish I knew before I knew that someone else was loving you_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me_

_Damn girl, I wish it could've been me_

_One more thing before you go_

_I just gotta let you know_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me_

_Damn girl, I wish it could've been me_

As I glanced at Lucy this time laughing and eating with her boyfriend across from the other lunch table getting all sweet and lovey-dovey.

I moaned mentally as she feed him a spoonful of ice cream and he smiled and caressed her cheeks sweetly.

"I wish it could have been me…" I groaned slamming my head on the table making some food fly out.

"Flame-ass! My food you asshole!"

…

"Luce?" I said as I approached her.

She looks disappointed and sad as she stood near the exit of the school gates with her head hung low.

"You ok?" I asked as I touched her shoulder.

"No, I—" She started as she pouted.

"Sting he can't make it today and he just texted me on the last minute and I was really looking forward in going to eat with him at the new sushi place and lately he always told me he is busy and all~" She said sighing and hung her head low cutely again.

I shook my head at her boyfriend what is up with him leaving his girl standing as he stood her up. What an asshole. -_- I mean come on it's Lucy he should be lucky that Lucy loves him dearly and having the most popular girl in school to be your girl.

One point in his life he doesn't deserve a girl like Lucy the way he is treating her like this recently even though they have dated for quite a while now.

But heck, I don't know anything about the guy as Lucy told me he was sweet and caring and it all seems like to me and when she described him to me before but now I'm starting to slowly hate her boyfriend.

"Natsu~?" She squeaked as I immediately grabbed her hand dragging her with me to the exit.

"Come on, I can't let my best friend mope and be sad cause her boyfriend stood her up" I said grinning at her.

"Natsu~" She whispered as she stared at me.

I glanced back at her.

"Come one~ I don't want you frowning you know I hate it when your sad" I chided tugging her hand.

"You're the best Natsu!~ always! Let's go!" She said her attitude changing taking the lead as she pulled me along with me holding her hand.

Making me smile on the inside.

Anything for you Luce.

…

"Oh Natsu I had so much fun!" Lucy said happily as she hugged me on the back in surprised as I was walking her home.

"Really? I'm glad~" I said blushing good thing she hugged me from behind or she'll see my tomato face.

"Piggyback ride!~" She shouted then hopped on my back making me yelped.

"Luce!~ your heavy" I moaned jokingly.

"Shut up~ Now take me home! Haha!" She said in a commanding voice as she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder.

I adjusted and started walking home to the direction of her house.

"Natsu?" She asked tilting her head.

"Hmm?" I hummed trying to focus on the road cause if I looked at her now I would explode from blushing.

"Sting never gives me piggyback rides~" She said sadly as she yawned feeling tired.

I was a bit taken back at her statement.

"Luce?" I asked and she didn't respond and I just sighed smiling as we made it to her house.

…

"Luce? Luce? Wake up…" I said as I tapped her cheek as I sat her down her eyes still blinking slowly and he body wobbly.

"Hmmm? Natsu?" She said as she fell in front of me catching her.

"Lu-" I was cut of when her lips instantly brushed against mine making me blushed at the feel of her soft warm lips.

I then slowly leaned her away.

Phew~ Good thing she didn't noticed that our lips touched. What would Lucy think of me if we both kissed dammit!

This is so wrong! We just accidentally kissed!

"Natsu?~" She said as she moved away from me standing up on her own.

I slapped myself mentally snapping all my thoughts of.

"Y-yeah? Luce?" I said nervously.

She just smiled and hugged me like a bear wrapping her arms around me neck.

Wew too much skinship with Lucy today~ HOOORAY! Fuck her boyfriend is so going to kill me~ but please let this moment last!

"Thanks for today~ I enjoyed I appreciate it. We should go out more often you know like the old times?" She said as she faced me.

"S-Sure~ Anything and anytime for ya Luce~" I said suppressing my blush.

It's true recently Luce and I rarely hang out anymore ever since she and Sting got together officially and I miss her so damn much.

"Thanks Natsu~ You're the sweetest!" She said as she placed a sweet kiss on my cheek and left me and closed the door square on my face.

I stared at her door for a minute looking as if it was the most interesting thing in the world!

Did? Lucy just kissed me?

A smile slowly creeping up my lips curving it upwards.

I blushed and touched my cheek.

"She just kissed me…" I mumbled as I smiled like a maniac walking on my way home.

…

Tonight was prom night.

I sighed.

I really wasn't planning to go tonight.

I mean come on. I have no date and I would just be the looser guy with no girl as I watch all the love-dovey couples on the dance floor dancing and being all over each other.

I sighed for the gazillion time and set my party cup on the table.

"Ask someone to dance dude. Don't just be a grumpy old man standing like a statue" Gray said nudging me on the arm.

I glared at his comment.

"Oh ok your waiting for her…"Gray said teasingly as I was about to threw an insult at him he left.

I sighed again.

"Natsu?" A familiar voice called my name and I turned around and I was stunned.

"Lucy~" I said as I stared at her she looks so pretty with her blue dress and her hair was slightly curled on the ends and a light makeup to match her look.

"Beautiful" I whispered.

"Hm?" She said as she leaned closer and looked at me up and down.

"I mean uh yeah~ Hey" I said loosing my cool.

She touched my arm.

"Well you clean up good~ your so handsome Natsu with your hair brushed back" She said commenting me casually and of course making me blushed a little at her comment.

"Oh~ Uh there's Levy!" She chided as walked away slowly.

No~ wait!

"Lucy!" I grabbed her hand pulled her a little making her look at me.

"Wanna uhm dance?" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Dance, I mean wanna dance with me?" I said nervously.

She just smiled and grabbed my hand towards the dance floor.

_Girl, just think about how it could be now_

_I could rock your world_

_Turn it upside down_

_If you want to_

_Then I want to_

_Just say the words_

_And I will sweep you off your feet_

'_Till you can't stand to be trapped inside of a bad romance_

_If you want to_

_Then I want to_

_Just take a chance_

I spun her around and pulled her close to me.

"Aren't you a great dancer Natsu" She said giggling as she wrapped her arms around me neck and leaned her head on my chest.

Oh~ make this moment last please.

"Oh~ Natsu… I miss you~ Thank you so much for always being there for me whenever I needed you…" She said sighing.

"I miss you too Luce~ I told you anything for ya… you don't have to thank me…" I said as we both rocked back and forth to the slow song on the dance floor.

I want to confess…

I want to confess to her that I like her even though I have no chance with her.

I just want her to know my real and true feelings for her all this time.

_I wish I knew before I knew that someone else was loving you_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me._

"Lucy" I started I took a deep breath as I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Hm? Natsu" She moved away a little still having her arms around my neck as she stared at me with her glossy chocolate eyes.

"Luce, I—" I started as I closed my eyes as I found it difficult to say it in front her.

"Natsu what is it?" She said putting up her right hand to cup my cheek softly.

"Luce I~" I said as I grounded my forehead against hers pulling her closer for I was loss for words and got frustrated at myself for being a fucking coward.

I can't fine the right words to say.

I just wanted to show it to her.

But, I don't want to suffer the consequences.

_Damn_

_I wish I knew before I knew that someone else was loving you_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me_

"Luce I~" But then I was cut of by a soft warm pair of lips as she pulled me closer wrapping her arms around my neck as she kiss me by surprise.

My eyes going wide as the girl I like was kissing me in front of everyone.

We broke apart for air blushing.

Lots of emotions running through me.

Happy…

Scared…

Nervous…

Shocked…

I don't know anymore! ARRRGGHHH!~ FUCK!

"Luce~I~ you~ me~ I~ We…I~ We kissed?" I babbled out my mouth agape as I stared her with a confused disbelieving yet questioning stare.

Wait!

I must be dreaming!

That's it! Things like this only happened when I dream or daydream!

Exaxctly there is no way Lucy and I kissed!

I then pinched myself hard.

"Ouch!~ Ah!" I yelped as I was still in fron of Lucy in my arms.

Realizing that this wasn't a dream.

I blushed 50 shades as I stared at her my mouth agape.

She just smiled and giggled at my expression.

"I broke up with Sting~ I saw him making out with another girl a week ago..." She said simple but her voice sounded upset she got hurt by the boy she like and I suddenly gritted my teeth.

"Damn, that bastard cheating on you~" I growled as Lucy just giggled and kissed me on the cheek making blushed and loss for words.

"Oh Natsu~ he doesn't matter anymore, it's you that matters now… Us…" She said smiling at me as she saw me being shy again as she caressed my cheek softly.

"I swear Luce if see that guy I'll pummel that bastard to deat-" I was again cut off as she kissed her and pulled me closer to her and ran her hands through my hair as I groaned melting into the kiss as finally I get to taste her. I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her waist while we rocked back and forth in the middle of the dance floor as we kissed.

_Damn girl, I wish it could've been me_

_One more thing before you go_

_I just gotta let you know_

She giggled as we parted and I gave her a weird stare.

"Your hair~" She said giggling as she pushed the strands back up as it was a mess when me made out making me blushed at the kissed we both shared.

"I must say you look hot when your hair is brushed back…" She said smiling at me making me red at her words.

"I~…" I started getting lost for words as she complimented me so different for the first time like this.

She just giggled at me. Man I need to get use to this...

"I love you Natsu~" She breathe smiling happily at me.

"I love you too Luce~" I said as I rested my forehead against hers nuzzling my nose affectionately to hers as I leaned down this time it was me kissing her full on the lips. We both smiled and just melted through the kiss.

_Girl, I wish it could've been me_

_Damn girl, I wish it could've been me_

_Girl, I wish it could've been me…_

And in the end…

It was me after all…

…

**THE END!~**

**I was supposed to write a lemon but then I stopped halfway and wrote this hahaha!~ and yeah that's about it!~**

**END OF LE ONESHOT!~ well watcha think? Hahaha!~ sorry I got nothin' to do hihihi!~**

**Review tell mee your thoughts my lovely readers!~ hahaha!**

**R&R!~**


End file.
